interventionrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Fress Colias
Biography Fress Colias was born on Alderaan. An unknown Force user killed her parents and Master Windu saved her. With nowhere to go, the Jedi took her in and raised her. There she discovered her talent for love of flying and eventually served beside Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi on the front lines. Served in the clone wars as a commander to a Flight of star fighters. Ground and undercover missions. Hand to hand combat. Fress watched as the clone troopers cut down the Jedi in front of her. She was a friend with a few of them and it broke her heart to see this happen. Ahsoka Tano shoved her spare lightsaber into Fress’s hands with her dying breath warning her not to allow anyone to know she had it on her. Fress tried to refuse but Ahsoka insisted it would come in handy later on. Palpatine declared Fress an immediate threat to the Imperials because she refused to join them. She went underground assuming an alias by the name of Kasha Sherland and faked her death. One year after joining CorSec Intelligence, Fress was called on by Bail Organa to find Leia after a well-known slaver kidnaps Leia and attempts to sell her on the black market. Fress and her partner track Leia down in a slave market and to insure Leia’s safety Fress trades herself in Leia’s place. Fress is sold before CorSec is able to send the money to buy her freedom. She attempts to free the collar off her neck but is zapped into unconscious. When she comes too, Hal and Rostek Horn have tracked her down but she finds out the person who bought her did the unthinkable to her while she was unconscious. They arrest the man and place him in prison. Fress forces the man to sign over full custody to her. She gives birth to a son nine months later and gives him up for adoption in hopes he can be safe if they didn’t know who the mother was. Secretively kept in contact with the parents and received updates on how Brice is fairing. When Brice turns ten their paths cross in a park and Brice is told everything about his background and heritage. Until the day they were free from the Imperials, she could no longer assume her real name. During her first mission with the Mercs Fress encounters an unknown species while rescuing Rebels who went silent. A sergeant called Greenscout betrays them all to the Empire thinking it was a different government. Despite Fress warning them it was a trap and would most likely end up in a body bag, they refused to listen to reason. Fress manages to complete the mission by grabbing the data pad and her bag of weapons when a firefight breaks out between the Imperials and the rebel traitors. She opens the bag and sees Ahsoka’s lightsaber sitting on top of the other weapons she brought with her. Taking a deep breath she takes the lightsaber out and uses to deflect blaster bolts and frees her fellow Mercs and Rebels who were unaware of the betrayal from their comrades. After making the jump to light speed, they were intercepted by the Sword of Justice who turned out to be interested in the data pad as well. Knowing there was something on the data pad Fress hides it in a secret locked compartment only a Jedi could unlock. During their examination in the medward she was forced by Jod Intelligence to reveal her real name when the captain enquired about it. She asks the Captain not to allow her fellow Mercs to know the truth about her past. A Lieutenant ignored the request and called Fress by her name confusing her fellow Mercs. She discovered it didn’t matter about her past, that they would protect her the best they could. She knew it was just a matter of time before word reaches back to the Imperials. After rejoining the Johnny Boy she discovered that Rex had given up her alias to Jod Intelligence in hopes of making contact with her. He brought Saber along knowing she would need him when they enquired X-wings. Fress took charge of the project assembling half a dozen x-wings in three hours by forming different teams based on their skills and knowledge. Shortly after Taller realized the skills she possessed while flying and having leadership skills was eventually promoted to Flight Lieutenant and Deuce to Havah Jeth for training others in flight simulators. After meeting Kasumi and agreeing to be her padawan learner and finishing what she started with Mace Windu just over twenty years ago. She slowly reopens herself to the Force and her training slowly comes flooding back but there is still much for her to learn under Kasumi’s guidance. During an ambush by Imperials she takes over two flight as Jason Lasso nearly kills himself. Due to his reckless behaviour she threatened to skin him alive if Taller failed to do so for his actions. Fress chases off half a dozen of TIE fighters aimed to destroy the Johnny Boy and sends a telepathic message to the lead fighter to tell Vader Hi Ani for her and if he turned back now she would let him live. She has no clue if he lived long enough to deliver the message or not. During the mission to the Block to rescue prisoners, they were taken in before they had a chance to start the mission. Someone on the Johnny Boy is trickling information to Soal before about the mission. Their cover was blown before they started the mission. After killing the troopers and securing armor for walking around the station in, Jason and Kasumi disappear as she and Jeth run across two clone troopers who she recognized working with personally during the Clone Wars. Wolf and Cody help her and Jeth to secure the bridge. After they completed the mission, Jason and Kasumi both disappeared. She sent out a distress signal to the Johnny Boy which caused the Corvette to be severally damaged by getting attacked. After the Imperials left the evacuated the prisoners off the ship and were called into a meeting where they learned Soal had their families located and threatened to kill them if the Mercs did not stand down. Some left and most of the Mercs stayed. Fress hoped that the Imperials never got their hands on her only son Brice. If they did, all it would take was a simple blood test to connect her and Brice together. Her alias was in jeopardy of being blown wide open. Streets came in and told Jeth he was going to be promoted to Wing Commander and she was being promoted to Squadron Leader. She knew it was a matter of time before she enquired a higher tank as soon as it became more permanent. She only joined the Mercs to be a pilot. She didn’t think Squadron Leader was in reach but things had changed quickly since she joined. Now she was next in line. During a training session and confronting a Corellian Freighter, she begins to get suspicious that Jeth had fallen asleep behind the stick. She pipes in an annoying song and forces the droid to wake up Jeth. Shortly after they’re called to the Sword of Justice where she is placed in charge of the Free web defence as they make their way through the Northern stretch. Fress successfully leads the web with minimal loss when they’re being chased by the Gettysburg. They enter an ion storm finding themselves at the Planet of Exiles. They are currently exploring the complex to gain answers as to what happened to everyone. Personality and traits *Traits: gentle can be tough when the situation calls for it *Likes: flying, boxing, cooking, reading, listening to others *Dislikes: corny music *Habits: keeping to herself, willing to listen to others, knows how to keep a secret Powers and abilities Force powers Visions, telekinesis, Force speed, telepathic limitations. Weakness healing Equipment Droid Companions *R2-series named Saber Weapons *45 DLT-blaster *Vibro-blade *Lightsaber - yellow blade Starships * Rogue/'MERC ' - Modified Z-95 Headhunter Clothing Pants, shirt, boots Romances Darin Cora Fress Colias was in love with Darin Cora on the front lines forcing her to leave her position as Mace Windu’s padawan learner. A year later she fell into a set trap set by Dooku in order to force her to call off the attack. Dooku killed her fiancé when Darin gave Fress verbal permission to allow Dooku to kill him refusing to be used as a bargaining chip. She unknowingly miscarried their child two weeks later. Behind the Scenes is the Player Character designed by JediFalcon to be used in several different Role Playing Games hosted on Jedi Council Forums Category:Player Characters Category:Pilots Category:Females Category:Human